Get Helped
by Ryuukaze Hikari
Summary: Kise suka Midorima? lalu bagaimana usaha dari Kiseki no Sedai yang lain untuk membantu Kise? Akankah mereka berhasil dengan sifat Midorima yang Tsundere? Pair: AoKuro, MurAkashi, MidoKi
1. Chapter 1

**Get Help**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Get Hep © Ryuukaze Hikari**

Genre(s) :

**Humor , Romance**

Rated :

**T**

Warning :

**Typo(s), Romance, Humor, Shonnen-ai**

Pair(s) :

**KiseMidorima, slight another pair**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah dimana sebagian besar masyarakat memulai aktivitas rutin mereka. Bangun tidur , mandi , sarapan , lalu pergi bekerja/sekolah. Dia membuka kedua matanya. Seorang pemuda berambut dan bermata bagikan warna langit cerah tanpa awan di pagi hari. Kemudian dia bangkit untuk mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan paginya.

Lalu dia segera bergegas menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka juga. Are? Mereka? Ya. Kuroko tinggal satu apartemen dengan teman – teman Kiseki no Sedai. Setelah mereka lulus dari SMA mereka masing – masing , mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal satu apartemen dan berkuliah di kuliah yang sama. Tentu saja ini berasal dari otak Kise – dan yang lain terpaksa mengikuti kemauan Kise. Entah karena Kise yang lagi beruntung atau ada 'sesuatu, sehingga mereka SEMUA mengabulakan ide dari model itu. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi dalah satu apaetemen yang mereka sewa terdapat 3 kamar yang dimana setiap kamar terdapat 2 kasur yang cukup luas untuk satu orang.

Lalu yang menempati adalah Kuroko – Aomine , Akashi – Murasakibara dan Kise – Midorima. Sebenarnya Kise tidak menyangka akan sekamar dengan orang yang dia sukai sejak SMP itu. Dia meminta kepada Kuroko untuk satu kamar dengannya, dan mendapatkan hadiah gratis berupa Deathglare dar Ace Teiko.

Terpaksalah dia satu kamar dengan Midorima. Kenapa dia tidak meminta satu kamar dengan yang lain? Karena . .

Kuroko : dapat deathglare dari Aomine yang membuatnya bagaikan melihat film horor di depan matanya

Aomine : dia sudah pasti akan menggeret Kuroko sekamar dengannya. Lagi pula siapa yang bisa tahan dengan Aomine yang pasti akan menghabiskan waktu senggangnya di atas kasur miliknya

Akashi : Kau mau mencari mati dengannya? Salah sedikit maka nyawamu lah yang akan menjadi taruhannya – mengingat dia selalu membawa gunting kemana saja

Murasakibara : Akashi akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Aomine namun lebih parahnya dia membawa guntingnya sebagai senjata ampuh miliknya. Dan lagian apakah kau mau kamarmu berantakan dengan sampah – sampah makanan mainis yang selalu dia makan?

Jadi terpaksa Kise satu kamar dengan Midorima

'Hmm? Ada yang lebih dulu bangundari aku? Tapi siapa? Kise-kun? Argh lupakan saja itu mustahil SEKALI. Midorima-kun? Dia pasti lebih memilih untuk membaca buku ramalan Zodiacnya. Aomine-kun? Paling pagi dia akan bangun sekitar jm 10 – 12 siang. Murasakibara-kun? Dia tengah sibuk untuk menyetok sekantong penuh permen. Lalu Akashi-kun? Tak punya ide aku untuk itu. Daripada cuman menerka – nerka yang tidak pasti, lebih baik aku cek saja.'

"Ooh Ohayou Kurokocchi!"

"Ohayou mo~ Kise-kun. Tumben kau sudah bangun?"

"Yaaah sebenarnya sih aku mau minta tolong pada mu Kurokocchi. Jadi aku bangun sepagi ini."

"Oh. Kau minta tolong padaku untuk apa?"

"Hmm . . . begini, bisakah kau membantuku untuk 'dekat' dengan Midorimacchi?" kata Kise dengan berbisik dan muka yang memerah.

"Ooh Wakatta. Baiklah aku akan bantu- aah Midorima-kun!" kata Kuroko ketika melihat Midorima melewati dapur – dimana mereka sedang berbicara.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" teriak Kise salah tingkah

"Hmm? Nani?" tanya Midorima dengan membawa – are? Bukannya itu boneka yang berbentuk seperti Kise yang sengaja dibuat oleh Photografer nya untuk para fansgirlnya Kise? Tapi kenapa-

"Midorima-kun, bukannya itu boneka Kise? Kenapa kau membawanya?" tanya Kuroko polos dan sukses membuat wajah sang Model tampan ini memerah dengan sukses namun tertutup oleh poninya yang cukup panjang.

"Hm? Ooh ini. Ini Lucky Item ku hari ini. Boneka berbentuk manusia dengan rambut berwarna kuning keemasanatau benda yang merupakan seseuatu yang mengingatkan mu akan temanmu ." Jawab Scorer Teiko ini.

"Tapi kenapa harus Boneka Kise?" tanya Kuroko dengan polosnya.

"Kalau Barbie, Takao ataupunkalian akan tertawa terbahak – bahak. Kalau gunting, dikira aku tertular Virus dari Phyco-Taichou"

"OMAE! SIAPA YANG KAU KATAI DENGAN SEBUTAN PHYCO-TAICHOU HAAAAAH?!" Teriak Akashi yang barusaja keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah bersiap dengan gunting berwarna ungu miliknya yang menginagtkannya pada sang kekasih yang memiliki rambut berwarna senada dengan gunting miliknya itu.

GLUP

Semuanya langsung meneguk ludah mereka dengan paksa ketika melihat Akuma yang marah

"Hoaaaaam . . kalian ini ada apa lagi kalian bikin ribut , hm? Ne Kuroko?" tanya Aomine kepada sang kekasihnya yang super imut dan polos itu.

"Ohayou Aomine-kun. Iie, nandemonai." Jawab Kuroko

"Nee Murasakibara! Jaga kekasih mu itu lain kali agar tidak membangunkan tidur nyeyak ku!" teriak Aomine kepada Murasakibara yang barusaja keluar dari kamar dan tentu saja dengan sekotak Pocky di tanganya.

"Hmm? Haaaah. Ayo Aka-chan jangan marah di pagi hari itu tidak baik." Tegur Murasakibara kepada kekasih merahnya itu agar menyelamatkan nyawa Scorer Teiko itu

"Demo ne Mura-kun-" protes Akashi namun tertahan dengan jari panjang milik Murasakibara tebat di bibinya

"Ssst sudahlah."

"Ooh ya, apakah sudah ada sarapan? Aku lapar Kuro-chan" kata Aomine dengan nada malas dan manja jadi satu kepada Kuroko

"Gomene , aku belum membuatnya." Jawab Kuroko

"Bagaimana kalau kita bkin bersama saja? Ne Kurokocchi?" tanya Kise

"Boleh juga. Setidaknya agar kalian masuk dapur sekali – sekali" jawab Kuroko

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

"Demo, aku mau makan Pocky ku ini . . . " protes Murasakibara

"Aku tidak ingin kuku ku manjadi rusak" (Midorima)

"Aku masih mau tidur Kuro-chan" (Aomine)

"Tak punya bakat di dapur" (Akashi)

"Tidak ada alasan untuk itu! Ayolah apakah kalian tidak kasihan melihat Kurokocchi yang setiap hari bangun pagi – pagi sekali untuk berbelanja lalu memasakkan kita sarapan dan makan malam hah?! Dia juga sama bahkan terkadang lebih lelahnya dari kita tapi kita tidak bisa egois membiarkan Kurokocchi seperti ini. Heh Aominecchi, kau tidak kasihan apa melihat Uke mu sendiri kelelahan?" Kata Kise panjang lebar

"Aku tidak merasa keberatan dengan ini" kata Kuroko

"Demo ne Kurokocchi . ." protes Kise kepada Kuroko

"Daijoubu Kise-kun" kata Kuroko lembut yang bisa membuat siapa saja akan luluh

"Kau begitu baik, demo . . Huaaaa kenapa kau memilih pacar yang sangat egois dan malas? Seharusnya kau pacaran saja denganku. Aku-"

DUAK

Kata – kata Kise barusan mendapat lemparan sebuah sepatu sport milik Aomine tepat di kepalanya tentusaja sang pemilik sepatu tersebutlah pelakunya

"Haaah baiklah . . aku akan membantu" kata Aomine yang sukses menarik perhatian kelima anggoto Kiseki no Sedai yang lain

"Nani?" tanya Aomine

"Wuaaaah . . kejaiban dunia ke 8-"

BRUAK

Kali ini adalah sebuah bola basket mengenai kepala sang Model ini dan pelakunya tentu saja Aomine

"Yosh! Apa yang akan kami lakukan Kuroko?" tanya Akashi

"Baiklah kalau begitu . . pertama yang ditugaskan untuk berbelanja bahan Akashi-kun dan Murasakibara-kun, lalu yang untuk berbelanja bumbunya Aomine-kun dan Midorima-kun sedangkan aku sendiri dan Kise akan menyiapkan semuanya. Dan ini daftarnya" kata Kuroko memberikan instruksi kepada keempat lainnya.

"Chotto Matte yo! Aku tidak mau berbelanja dengan si kacamata aneh yang selalu pada ramalan Zodiac yang sangat tidak jelas dari Oha-Ashi yang teramat tidak jelas!" bantah Aomine ketika tau dia akan berbelanja bersama dengan Midorima

"Hmm? Kau tidak mau Aomine-kun? Baiklah kalau begitu. Midorima-kun kau tidak keberatan untuk berbelanja dengan ku kan?" tawar Kuroko kepada Midorima

"HIIEEEEEEEE?! Apa-apa'an itu Kuro-chan?! Kau tidak boleh pergi dengannya!" teriak Aomine yang teramat sangat tidak terima bila Uke manisnya ini jalan dengan Midorima

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Kasihan Midorima bila dia berbelanja seorang diri dan belanjaan yang dia bawa tidaklah sedikit" kata Kuroko. Benar - benar Lucky Item ku hari ini , dapat perhatian Kuroko pula, yah walaupun aku masih tidak terima bila Kuroko lebih memilih pria pemalas seperti Aomine daripada aku, walau begitu, Kise manis juga- huh? Arrgh bisa-bisanya aku memikirkan Kise. Batin Midorima

"ARRGH baiklah aku akan pergi! Ayo Midorima" ajak (paksa) Aomine pada Midorima. Midorima sih ayo-ayo saja

"Haaah baiklah kami juga akan pamit untuk berbelanja juga. Ittekimasu" pamit Murasakibara dan Akashi

"Uun Itterashai" balas Kuroko dan Kise secara bersamaan

.

.

"Ayo Kurokocchi kita mulai persiapannya" kata Kise bersemangat

"Demo . . aku tidak yakin Ao-kun dan Midorima-kun bisa bekerja sama" kata Kuroko tampak – Khawatir

"Aah Daijoubu ne Kurokocchi. Percayakan saja pada mereka" kata Kise mencoba untuk menenangkan Kuroko

"Hmm? Ada apa? Daritadi kau tampak tersenyum. Ada apa Kise-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan muka Innocent yang membuat siapapun akan jatuh hati pada nya

"Eeh? Tidak hanya saja, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku ingin tersenyum untuk hari ini Kurokocchi" jelas Kise

"Yaah tidak ada yang lebih baik dari merayakan hari dimana kau lahir dengan orang – orang yang kau sayangi kan?"

"Uun betul sekali kau Kurokocchi! Kau satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti akan diriku" kata Kise senang semabri memeluk Kuroko dengan erat

"Semoga mereka dapat melaksanakannya dengan baik" harap Kuroko

**To be Continued**


	2. Aomine and Midorima's

**Get Help**

Disclaimer :

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Get Hep © Ryuukaze Hikari**

Genre(s) :

**Humor , Romance**

Rated :

**T**

Warning :

**Typo(s), Romance, Humor, Shonnen-ai**

Pair(s) :

**KiseMidorima, slight another pair**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Aomine and Midorima's Place**

Aomine dan Midorima di tugaskan untuk memberli berbagai macam bumbu untuk masakan kali ini. Kuroko berencana untuk membuat Milk Porridge, Omelet, dan Fruit Juice (Resep dari Rune Factory 3). Maka yang harus mereka beli adalah Susu, Telur dan Saus Tomat. Bahan yang sangat simple dan mudah untuk di dapatkan. Tetapi, dengan mereka berdua yang melakukannya apakah bisa berjalan mulus?

"Hoaaaam . . "

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti untuk menguap nanodayo"

"Ck urasai yo Midorima. Ngomong2 kita akan membeli apa?"

"Hm . . Susu bubuk 2 kotak, saus tomat, dan telur nanodayo." Balas Midorima sambil menaikan kacamatanya yang hobi merosot itu

"Oh gitu. Tidak sulit kan mencari bahan-bahan itu? Kau saja yang membelinya."

"Hoi! Seenaknya saja kau menyuruhku nanodayo. Lagipul kau juga kan ikut memakannya, jadi jangan protes dan cepat selesaikan ini nanodayo."

"Hoaaaaaam . . wakatta wakatta." Kata Aomine sembari menyamakan langka dengan penggemar Oha-Asa. Lalu tiba-tiba Aomine berhenti di salah satu toko yang menjual majalah-majalah yang cukup terkenal. "Aomine, kau mau ngapain kesana?" tanya Midorima ketika mengetahui kalau Aomine berhenti toko tersebut, dan tanpa sengaja Midorima melihat majalah apa yang dibeli Aomine akhirnya cuman diam saja melihat tingkah laku teman satu timnya ini.

"Pantas saja kau bodoh nanodayo." Komentar Midorima ketika Aomine berjalan disampingnya (Cieee#plak)

"Apa maksud dari perkataan mu?" tanya Aomine tidak terima kalau dia dibilang bodoh oleh pemuda penggemar Oha-Asa tersebut

"Kalau kau setiap harinya membaca majalah Hentai itu otakmu akan dipenuhi oleh hal-hal tersebut. Hah aku tidak tau kenapa Kuroko mau memiliki pacar yang berotak mesum seperti dirimu nanodayo."

"Apa maksudmu membawa-bawa Tetsu, huh? Walaupun aku bodoh . . . Eh? Aku tidaklah sebodoh yang kau kira Midorima. Lagipula Tetsu mau denganku pun juga bukanlah urusanmu. Dan juga Tetsu tidak keberatan dengan hal ini kok!" balas Aomine yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Midorima yang menyebutnya Bodoh.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau Kuroko tidak keberatan dengan hal itu nanodayo. Aku yakin kalau dia pasti berulang kali memperingati mu, Ahomine."

"Kau ini! Namaku Aomine bukan Ahomine, Oha-Asa freak!"

"Aku juga punya nama! Ahomine!"

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka bertengkar terus-terusan hingga mereka dijadikan tontonan mendadak oleh penduduk sekitar. Dan mereka sendiri juga tidak menyadari kalau mereka dijadikan bahan tontonan oleh warga sekitar. Yah walaupun berhasil belanja dengan sukses sekalipun tetapi tetap saja mereka tidak akan kembali akur kalau belum mengenai basket.

* * *

**Ketika membeli susu bubuk . . .**

"Hmm . . Enaknya yang mana?" Kata Aomine yang sedang memilah-milah susu merk apa yang akan mereka gunakan nantinya. "Hoi Midorima, menurutmu yang mana yang enak?" tanyanya kepada Midorima

"Hmm . . Kise tidak memberi tau." Jawabnya

"Heeeeee?! Terus bagaimana ini?!" kata Aomine panik

"Cih jangan berteriak nanodayo. Baiklah begini saja, bagaimana kalau kau yang tanya pada pegawai disini?" kata Midorima

"Huh? Kenapa harus aku?"

Midorima tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu tetapi menatap Aomine dengan tatapan tajam dan seolah berkata 'Lakukan-saja-atau-dapat-hukuman-dari-Akashi'. Dan dengan teramat terpaksa dia menanyakan kepada karyawan yang ada ditoko tersebut. Ayolah tidak ada seorangpun yang mau mendapatkan hukuman dari sang Emperor yang merangkap menjadi kapten team basket Teiko.

* * *

**Ketika membeli saus tomat . . . **

"Midorima, kita beli yang ini." Kata Aomine bersemangat ketika telah menemukan saos yang dibutuhkan

"Ahomine! Kita butuhnya saus Tomat bukan saus Sambal nanodayo!"

Dan seketika itu pula, pertengkaran terjadi kembali . .

* * *

**Ketika membeli telur . .**

Dalam perjalanan mereka membeli telur, Midorima terus-terusan memasang muka kesal dan membuat Aomine merasa risih akan hal itu dan berkata "Midorima, sudahlah jangan memasang wajah masam begitu."

_Yah inilah dia ramalan Oha-Asa hari ini! Cancer berada diperingkat lima. Dan berhati-hatilah bila kau bertemu dengan Virgo, karena dia bisa membuatmu emosi selama seharian ini. Ah dan tentu saja jangan lupakan Lucky Item bagi para Cancer yaitu boneka replika dari seseorang yang sedang Top saat ini._

Haah~ Midorima hanya berharap agar ini semua bisa terselesaikan dengan cepat, dia tidak mau memiliki penyakit darah tinggi di usianya yang masih muda. Dekat dengan Captain Teiko saja sudah membuat ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak protes dan melakukan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Captennya itu agar setidaknya dia bisa memperpanjang usia, yah tentu saja setidaknya sampai dia tamat dari SMP Teiko. Midorima sudah bercita-cita untuk tidak satu sekolah lagi dengan Emperor Teiko itu, bisa-bisa dia terkena penyakit darah tinggi. Lalu dia bergabung dengan SMA Shutoku yang merupakan salah satu dari 3 raja, dia bisa bernafas lega selama 3 tahun penuh karena dia bisa memperpanjang umurnya sekarang.

Tetapi pada takdir berkata lain, Midorima harus -mau tidak mau- tinggal satu apartemen dengan teman-teman semasa dia di Teiko, dan tentu saja dengan sang mantan kapten Teiko yang sangat ingin dia hindari.

Tak lama mereka sampai ditoko yang menjual telur dengan segera Midorima mendahului Aomine, tentu saja dengan alasan kalau berdekatan dengan Ace Teiko itu akan membuatnya semakin mendekati penyakit darah tinggi.

* * *

**At Home**

"Tadaima." Kata Midorima dan Aomine bersamaan ketika mereka selesai belanja dan sampai dirumah

"Okaerinasai. Kalian lama sekali-ssu." Sapa sekaligus omel Kise ketika Midorima dan Aomine sampai dirumah

"Kau pikir gampang dan enak apa melakukan hal ini?!" kata Aomine tidak terima

"Kau saja yang terlalu malas Aomine-kun." Kata Kuroko yang barusaja kaluar dari dapur begitu mendengar Aomine –kekasihnya- kembali dari belanja

"Hah? Kenapa kau jadi ikut-ikutan sih Tetsu." Balas Aomine lalu meletakan barang belanjaannya diatas meja ruang tamu dan menghampiri kekasihnya lalu mengecup sigkat bibir ranum kekasihnya itu. Kuroko yang tidak mempekirakan hal itu, sontak wajahnya memerah namun dengan cepat dia mengatur kembali emosinya dan kembali memasang wajah datar.

"Huh kalau kau mau pamer kemesraan jangan disini Aominechi." Kata Kise yang sebenarnya iri dengan Kuroko

"Huh? Kalau kau iri katakanlah saja Kise. Minta Midorima sana!" balas Aomine kesal dan kembali kekamarnya –dan juga Kuroko-

"Heh? Apa maksudnya itu-ssu?" tanya Kise yang kebingungan atas perkataan Aomine. "Ne, Kurokocchi, beritau aku-ssu." Kata Kise dengan Puppy Eyesnya. Midorima sudah melotot'in Kuroko namun itu sepertinya tidak berhasil karena Midorima bukanlah Akashi yang jika dia marah maka nyawamu lah taruhannya. "Tanyakan sendiri kepada Midorima-kun, Kise-kun. Lebih baik kita persiapan untuk memasak." Balas Kuroko. Dan Kise kembali kedapur dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya. 'Sebenarnya ada apa sih-ssu?' batin Kise

**To be Continue**

Yahahahahahaha akhirnya selesai satu chapter nanodayo#sorak2 bawa pompom. Oh ya, terimakasih atas saran kalian semua yang sudah riview di cerita ini maupun melalui media sosial lainnya *hug* Maaf kalau tidak sesuai apa yang kalian harapkan *bows* untuk Chapter berikutnya mohon kesabaran dari para readers sekalian ^^

Midorima : Hoi! Kenapa kau bawa pompom segala nanodayo?!

Hikari : Eh? Ini ungkapan kegembiraanku yang tiada batasnya, Shin-chan

Midorima : Tapi kan . . TIDAK HARUS SENORAK ITU NANODAYO!

Hikari : Norak atau aku terlihat lebih manis? *kedip2*

Midorima : No-norak nanodayo! *blush*

Hikari : Dasar Tsundere . . Kadar Tsuntsun dalam dirimu terlalu mendominasai Shin-chan. Ayolah tunjukanlah sisi Deredere mu itu padaku~

Midorima : Tsundere jyanai nanodayo!

Hikari : . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kise : Gaaaaah! Kenapa aku harus suka sama Midorimacchi-ssu?!

Aomine : Aku juga tidak terima! Kise itu MILIKKU!

Kuroko : Aku sudah punya Kagami-kun

Midorima : Aku juga sudah punya Takao nanodayo!

Hikari : Jadi kamu tida menganggapku sebagai pacar gitu, Shin-chan? #started crying

Midorima : Ti-tidak begitu nanodayo #pats Hikari's head

Akashi : *lempar gunting* Bagianku mana, hah?! Seenaknya saja kau memutuskan seperti ini?! Kau sudah janji padaku kalau aku akan muncul! Dan juga, kenapa aku mau berpacaran dengan Atsushi? Aku sudah punya Kouki!

Hikari : E-enak saja! (Alhamdullilah selamat dari maut#elus dada) Kau pikir aku ini siapa, hah?!

Akashi : Karena kau kekasih dari Shintarou, jadi aku anggap kau sebagai calaon bawahanku selanjutnya#Yandere smile

Hikari : Ohohohohohohho~ Silahkan saja nanodayo. Akan aku buat kau Chara Death, mau?

Akashi : Oh silahkan. Tentu saja ada yang tidak terima kan?

Hikari : #cannot comment again. O-oh Ayolah sesekali, ok? Janji deh ini jadi fict terakhirku (kalau bisa :p) yang seperti ini.

All : Baiklah ini yang terakhir/-ssu/nanodayo!


End file.
